Your Song
by Blinking Silence
Summary: songfic for Harry Potter.


**Why am I doing one-shots when I should be working on my WIP and my challenge? Well, because if you listen to a song 200 times in 1 day, it get's stuck in your head and demands to have a songfic be writen for it. And this only took about 30 minutes to write so it's probably bad...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Your Song- Ellie Goulding(yes, I know the original was by Elton John, but I like her verson better)

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

Draco watched the still body in the hospital bed. He'd been doing this for years, but he never stopped. Why would he ever leave his love? The man in the bed was perfect, and was forever preserved in this inert state. He had flawless skin, and jet black hair. But Draco knew he was also flawless on the inside. He could remember how kind he had been to the blonde wizard when he had come, begging, for a way out. Anyway to survive the war.

And the man in the bed had done everything he could to help him. He vouched for him against Dumbledore and helped him hide. He was the only reason he was alive today, and he loved the raven haired man.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
>See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

But it had been so many years since he had seen the man's eyes. The war had ended, but so had Draco's time with him. The unconscious man had been hurt terribly in the Final Battle. And ever since then he had been dead to the world. But Draco could remember that the man had mesmerizing eyes. Eyes that could look deep into your soul.

And Draco cried every night, because he couldn't remember the color of the eyes that had saved him. He had wanted to survive the war, yes. But it was those eyes that had convinced him that he needed to change.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

Draco had started writing letters to the man right after the Battle. He didn't want him to miss anything while he was "gone". He wrote a little bit every night. Each word a show, a testament, of how dedicated Draco was to the man. He hadn't let anyone else read them, they were private.

The doctors kept telling him it was time to give up hope. The man's friends had all gone years ago. Given up that the man would come back to life, back to Draco. But how could Draco give up, when giving up hope meant that the only good thing in in his world would be gone forever?

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
>Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show<br>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song, and this one's for you<em>

Draco had done everything to get the man to come back to him. He had done everything right, so why wasn't he back? He just lay there, day after day, year after year. So Draco had sat there and watched the whole time. The blonde didn't know what to do anymore. But he knew that as long as there was a chance, no matter how small, he would be there for his raven.

His heart had grown cold to everyone else. He wouldn't listen to everyone telling him it was time to let go. His heart would only melt when he knew the raven was awake.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

Draco sat there on day, 10 years after the Final Battle, writing in the latest letter to the man. He wrote about how the people of the Wizarding World still idolized him. They had just held a festival to commemorate the end of what was Lord Voldemort.

"Draco?" And Draco heard a voice he hadn't heard in 10 years. He looked up, not sure what he was expecting to see. But what he saw made his cold heart sing.

His love, his raven, was sitting up in his hospital bed.

**How was it? **

**R&R**


End file.
